


Birthdays

by oncetherelivedaboy



Series: On A Strangers Doorstep [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, alex is trans, and completely forgets about it, he's 9 months pregnant, it's Alex's birthday, sensible mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: Between the holidays, Frances' birthday and the new baby on it's way shortly, his own birthday slips his mind.





	

He’d look back at this time and think it an odd twist of fate that three of the four people in their small blended family would have birthdays in January. With Christmas and New Years on top of the fact that Alex was 8 and half months pregnant it was no surprise that the stress had gotten to them all. All of them being Alex and John, Frances couldn’t have been more excited for the holidays and her 7th birthday. 

They’d split the presents between Christmas and her birthday. They’d gotten her a sewing machine for Christmas along with some fabric and patterns. Alex knew the basics of sewing from when he’d been with his mother. She’d taught him to hem socks, patch up holes in shirts and dresses and to attach buttons. New clothes wasn’t something they could afford, and even second hand clothes rarely ever made the budget. They’d had a little old sewing machine to pick up those jobs, and a needle and thread for buttons. She’d taught him the basics, but she’d never taught him much more than repair work. He knew how to read a pattern, but anything more than the basic they’d have to turn to Hercules for. 

Her teachers had called John shortly before break for a conference. She wasn’t one for much socialization and prefered to spend her time reading or coloring on her own and at recess she’d mostly just play on her own. It wasn’t that she didn’t get along with the other kids it was just that she prefered being on her own. The teacher was worried but John saw no problem, she didn’t go out of her way to avoid people, displayed no malicious intent. She was happy and smiling at home, showed no problem making friends when other kids approached her at the park. She simply didn’t want to be the one to initiate conversation. She had friends at school and she’d never said anything about being bullied or left out.

John had gotten her a nice sketchpad and a charcoal set, he hoped to sit down with her and show her the different techniques he’d learned in his own adolescence, but for now she was infatuated with the sewing machine and making clothes for her dolls and flipping through fabric swatches and samples. So for now the sketchbook and charcoal had been put up for another time when both could provide full attention on the activity. John didn’t want to half ass the lessons. 

In the chaos of it all, Christmas, New Years, Frances’ birthday and getting ready for the baby, Alex had forgotten about his own birthday.

* * *

 

He woke the morning of the eleventh to a busy kicking in his stomach. Sunlight filtering in through the blinds. Shit, he got up late, and had to get help get Frances ready for school that morning. It took him a moment to get out of bed, having to hold onto the nightstand to guarantee his balance. Even after months of the growing belly he still wasn’t quite used to his ever changing center of gravity. He didn’t bother with changing, just grabbed the bathrobe hanging off the closet door to wrap around himself and to shield against the cold as best as he could, even knowing the fact that warm flushes liked to pop up at the most inopportune times. 

He made it down to the first landing and stuck his head into France’s room, finding it empty, which meant that she was probably already downstairs. He held onto the railing with one hand, the other placed under his stomach. He was almost done with this pregnancy thing, we was mostly eager to meet his baby, but part of that excitement also went to being able to be back to his normal self again. 

He glanced at the clock. Oh, god, he was late. He was very late. 

“Frances.” He called out but instead of finding her, John leaned out of the doorway of the kitchen.

“Alex, honey she’s been at school for the last hour.” 

“I..I must have overslept.” He said, as John crossed over to him, pressing his lips to his forehead. 

“I turned off your alarm. I know you haven’t been sleeping well recently and I thought it was for the best.”

“Is that your way of telling me I’ve been crabby.” John shook his head as he went back to the stove, where French Toast was being browned in a pan. 

“No, but if you go back upstairs I’ll bring you breakfast in bed.” Alex grinned. 

“Breakfast in bed? For no reason?” He pressed a kiss against John’s neck. “How did I ever get so lucky?” 

“Did you actually forget, or are you just messing with me?” John says, turning to look at Alex again, who stares back at him blank faced. “Oh my god, you forgot.” John lets out a laugh, and Alex scrunches his eyebrows together. “It’s January 11th Alex…” It takes him a moment, and then his eyes go wide.

“I forgot my own birthday. I..I..I can’t believe I actually forgot my birthday.” John chuckles to himself as he flips the french toast. “Holy shit.” He looks down at his stomach, pointing a finger at it. “I blame you for this, baby brain is real John. I take it all back, it’s a real symptom.” 

“So, you still on for breakfast in bed? I know you probably don’t want to do a whole lot given the situation, but I did get you something.” 

“We can celebrate properly when I’m not lugging around a watermelon 24/7.”

Alex headed upstairs, contemplated taking a bath but decided it would take too long and after they ate he could take one with John, which was always preferable. Breakfast went well, with John’s hand resting lightly on his stomach for most of it. Feeling for kicks and occasionally leaning down to press kisses to the stretched skin. 

“Take a bath with me?” Alex asked after the plates had been cleared and he sipped at a glass of orange juice. 

“Can I show you your gift first?” 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” John was already climbing off of the bed.

“I know, but I wanted to, and I think you’ll like it.”

* * *

 

They were in the office, both of them in their pajamas and John stood behind him, covering his eyes with his hands. Alex’s neck scrunching up and a smile playing at his lips at John’s warm breath on his neck. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” His hands moved away and in the corner of his beg desk sat a polished black and gold typewriter, the keys shiny in the light. “Holy shit, where did you…” He was across the room in a second, hand running over the smooth metal. John came back up behind him, a hand on his hip and the other pressed gently to his stomach. 

“Happy Birthday babe.” Alex sighed, leaning into the touch. 

“Thank you John.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, I posted a thing and it was a relevant thing.  
> oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com


End file.
